sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie the Hedgehog
Stephanie the Hedgehog (''stef-an-ee) ''is a fan made character by Lilyflower4ever234. Appearance Stephanie the hedgehog is a light purple hedgehog. The top of her head is a darker purple, and she has fluffy ears. She has bangs that are swooped up to the side and quills pulled up in a big ponytail by a green barrette. She has bright blue eyes and thick eyelashes. She wears a yellow pleated dress with green stripes on the pleats, and a green ribbon tied around the collar. She wears short black leggings under the dress and long socks with green stripes on the top. She wears bright blue zip-up boots to match her eye color. Before redesign Stephanie the Hedgehog was a light purple hedgehog with blue eyes. She was seen wearing a cherry red heart-shaped crop top with light red and ruffly white lining, along with a red skirt with ruffly white lining and red zip-up boots. Her quills were combed down in a casual matter, and was slightly curled at the ends. Personality Stephanie is kind to others, because she knows that's how they would want to feel. She gets jealous easily. She also has a sense of humor, and sometimes gets depressed because she thinks no one understands her. She doesn't like greedy people, even though she herself is frequently greedy. She is very reserved and often suspicious that others may have an ulterior motive. Powers/Abilities Stephanie can leap far, climb well, sprint long distances and kick powerfully, thanks to strong leg muscles. But because of this, she often end ups hurting her legs. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Stephanie has been Sonic's loyal friend since the day they met when Stephanie felt sad and lonely, and was wandering on the side of the streets. She had developed a crush on him ever since then.When she had a crush on Sonic and was feeling down, she called herself nothing but a Sonic fangirl. Stephanie also helped Sonic when he was running away from Amy and her hammer, convincing Amy not to chase him. Stephanie eventually decided to confess her feelings for Sonic, and sadly, it became awkward between the two of them. Sonic eventually rejected Stephanie's request, and Stephanie eventually moved on from him. Her and Sonic stay together as friends. Amy Rose When she had a crush on Sonic, Stephanie was often called "Little Miss Perfect" by Amy because of jealousy. Stephanie and Amy almost always had an on and off rivalry when it came to Sonic because Amy almost always was mad at Stephanie and told her to "stay away from her man". After Stephanie confessed to Sonic, Amy was furious, and refused to speak to Sonic or Stephanie. When Sonic said no to Stephanie, Amy realized how Stephanie must have been feeling and helped comfort Stephanie.They became very good friends. Elysia the Hedgehog Stephanie and Elysia are good friends, having been friends for two years. At first she was jealous of Elysia because of her ability to wander freely, and Elysia was jealous of Stephanie's ability to live a normal life. Eventually, they realized that neither of them were perfect, and became friends. Konani Atami When she first met him, she took pity on him. Shetalks to him a lot. She has grown used to his behavior, and accepts the way he is. Prim the Cat Stephanie is Prim's closest friend, and they enjoy going shopping together, etc. Their friendship started when Stephanie rescued Prim from falling to her death in a bottomless pit, and the two discovered they had many things in common. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs Category:No Abilities